It's Not a Mint
It's Not a Mint is the 17th episode of Season 1 of Bunheads. It aired on February 18, 2013. Synopsis A nearby fire theatens the town of Paradise, California. Michelle and Bash have to transform the dance studio into an evauation center. Summary Sasha returns to her apartment which is wide open. Sasha, panicked, tries to reach the girls and even her neighbor but gets no response. Soon Roman is forced to go in, but only finds a giant spider in the bathroom as a threat. Nanette and her husband arrive to check on the as Sasha gives Roman a kiss for his bravery. Bash (aka Sebastian) rushes into the Paradise Dance Academy to inform Michelle and the students that a fire has broken out and everyone it to be evacuated to the west evacuation center or the east evacuation center, which happens to be the studio. With Fanny gone, Michelle must assist Bash as the center co-captain. Bash however is more controlling then Michelle (like placing all single citizens away from each other), fearing Michelle could screw things up. Bash takes care of pretty much everything until he learns of the fun that everyone at the west evacuation center are having. Michelle quickly choreographs a routine to Sparks' song, "I Predict," for the dancers to perform, which turns into a hit. Ginny continously stares at Frankie while they are trapped inside. Cozette later finds out when Ginny is caught sniffing his jacket. Cozette compares Ginny's approach to Frankie with a baby antelop out of it's misery but she takes pity and tells Frankie that Ginny wants drawing lessons. Frankie gives his number to Ginny and Ginny is thankful for Cozette's help. Meanwhile, Dez non-stop chases Melanie, doing everythign he can to initiate a conversation. The fire is not only forced everyone in Paradise into two evacuation centers, but also ruined Talia's wedding. Talia despritly wanted to get married to end her performing carrer despite a offer for Rock of Ages. However Truly uses Milly's influence to get Rick, Talia's finance, a helicopter ride into Paradise simply so she can be the maid of honor. However he plan backfires when Rick broke his ankle leaving the helicoptor, possibly cancelling the ceremony. Michelle still sticks with her gut that Rick isn't right for Talia as Talia had been turning herself into someone she was not just for him. However Talia drops a bombshell: she is pregnant and goes through with the wedding. While the fire drama was occuring, Michelle discovers a condom and immedietly believes on of the main bunheads is having sex. She seperates all the girls from thier boyfirends and then reveals it to them later on, however none of them have any reaction (Boo thought it was a mint) and soon the fire is revealed to be no longer a threat and when Godot, dressed in his volunteer firefighter gear, walks in Michelle is sure to know shes got the condom and walks over to him. Main Cast *Sutton Foster as Michelle Simms *Kaitlyn Jenkins as Betina "Boo" Jordan *Julia Goldani Telles as Sasha Torres *Bailey Buntain as Ginny Thompson *Emma Dumont as Melanie Segal *Stacey Oristano as Truly Stone *Liza Weil as Milly Stone *Jennifer Hasty as Nanette Jordan *Angelina McCoy as Talia *Sean Gunn as Sebastian *Nathan Parsons as Godot *Jeanine Mason as Cozette *Niko Pepaj as Frankie *Steven W. Bailey as Rusty Jordan *Casey J. Adler as Carl Cramer *Antony Del Rio as Jeff Tobey *Paul James Jordan as Dez *Alyssa Appleton as Flordeliza *Jayden Maddux as Dougie *Garrett Coffey as Roman *RaJahnae Patterson as RaJahnae *Lynda Scarlino as Woman *Victor A. Morris as Man #1 Absent *Kelly Bishop as Fanny Flowers Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1